


Richie pan

by Immortaldawn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Reddie Fairytales (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortaldawn/pseuds/Immortaldawn
Summary: It a mix of it and Peter Pan what could go wrong also bill doesn’t have a stutter please don’t murder me.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	Richie pan

**Man narrates: All this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London . It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Darling family. And Richie pan chose this particular house Because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs Darling.**

“George, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know.”

**Mrs Darling believed that Richie pan was the spirit of youth.  
** **But Mr Darling.**

”Sonia, unless I find my cuff links we don’t go to the party. And if we don’t go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never... OW!”

**Well, Mr Darling was a practical man. The youngest boys however Ben and bill believed Richie pan was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games.**

Blast you, Richie pan bill shouted across the room to his little brother ben. As they fought with there wooden swords in there nighties “take that! Give up, captain pennywise? Give up?” Said Ben in a whiny voice “ never! I’ll teach you to cut of me hand!” Bill say shoving Ben in the second drawer of his dresser while yielding a coat hanger in his right hand. “Oh no, Bill. It was the left hand.” Said the oldest boy Eddie. “ oh, yes. Thank you, Eddie.” Said Bill changing the coat hanger to his left.

 **Eddie, the eldest son, not only believed, He was the supreme authority on Richie pan and all his marvellous adventures.  
**  
oh, nana, must we always take that nasty tonic?” Grimaced Eddie

**Nana, the nursemaid, being a dog, kept her opinions to herself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance.  
**

“Take that” cried Ben while yielding his sword trying to make slashes at each gap. “Insolent boy! I’ll slash you to ribbons!” Yelled bill while he made snips at Ben moving so close that they both moved to Ben’s bed. Nana walks around the room trying to put things back in the right places. “And I’ll cut you to pieces.” Ben says and than he makes a winning slash at bill while nana makes bill’s bed. “Aha” triumphs Ben. “Ouch! Careful ben my arm” winces bill. “I’m sorry bill” Ben apologised nana moves all of the abcs block from the ground. “You’ll never leave this ship alive!” Yells bill moving closer again making Ben and him move to bill’s made bed. “Oh, yes I will.” Replies ben making bill jump higher on his bed.

Nana make a little castle out of the blocks. “ take that!” Ben screams as they fight. Nana makes the top of the castle spell bac instead of abc so nana moves the a to were the b is and slides the b across.   
  


“Scuttle me bones, boy, I’ll slit your gizzard.” Bill screams at Ben making Ben fall on the bed, Ben get up and bill slits a line in the sheet that was supposed to be a sail “oh, no, you won’t” replies Ben leaping out of the way. Nana pours the nasty tonic aka medicine in three spoons. “Back, back, back, you villain!” Commanded Ben making bill go through the slit of the sheet. “Insolent pup!” 

“wicked pirate!”

“aha, I got ya.” Growled bill

”you didn’t either. You never touched me.” Argued Ben 

while they fought nana was stuck in a bad situation as the medicine had gone on her paw. So she decided to lick it off her paw which was a bad mistake.

“take that and that! And that!” Ben cried as the final strike caused him victory has bill when down to the ground fake stabbed. “ boys, boys less noise, please.” Ordered Mr Darling has he knocked over nana ABC block castle. Nana looks furiously at Mr Darling as if he had offended her. “Oh, hello, father.” Responded bill. “You old bilge rat.” Barked Ben. “Wh... what? Now, see here, Ben” scolded me darling.

”Oh, not you, father. You see, he’s Richie pan.” Commented bill “ and bill’s captain pennywise” added Ben. “Yes, yes of course. Um have you seen my cuff” responded me darling has he walked into nana finishing her castle knocking her into it. “Oh nana, for goodness sake! Where are those cuff links?” Bellowed mr darling as nana looked at him again with displeasure. “Cuff links, father?” Asked bill. “ Yes, the gold ones. Mr Darling responded.   
“Ben the buried treasure. Where is it?” Whispered bill has not to alert their father of his cuff links whereabouts. “I don’t know” yelled Ben obviously not getting the whole quiet thing. “ the map then. Where’s the treasure map?”bill said quietly finding more argent to find the cuff links. “ it got lost.” Replied Ben. Just as Mr Darling was looking through bill’s bed. “ Good heavens, my shirt front” hissed Mr Darling.   
  


“Hurray! You found it! You found it!” Shouted Ben while he was skipping up to their father. “Yes, so I have. And hereafter... Don’t paw at me, Ben. This is my last clean.. No! No!” Shouted Mr darling as he found his nice white shirt front marked with pen resembling a treasure map. “ George, dear, we must hurry or we’ll be..” fretted Mrs Darling. “Sonia, look” interrupted Mr darling showing his very colourful white shirt front. “George.” Gasped Mrs Darling.

“It’s only chalk, father” replied Ben. “Why , Ben” exasperated Mrs Darling. “It’s not his fault. It in the story. And Eddie says..”said bill. “Eddie? Story? I might have known. Edward! Edward!” Shouted Mr Darling. “Yes, father?” Replied Eddie. “Would you kindly ex...” yelled Mr Darling. “Oh, mother! You look simple lovely.” Gasped Eddie. “Thank you, dear.” Replied Mrs Darling. “Edward” Mr darling tried to say. “Just my old gown made over. But it did turn out rather nicely” added Mrs Darling. “Sonia, if you don’t mind.” Interrupted Mr Darling. “Why, father, what have you done to your shirt?” Gasped Eddie. “ what have i...? Oh!” Yelled Mr Darling. “Now, George, really. It comes right off.” Conversed Mrs Darling. “That’s no excuse. Edward, haven’t I warned you? Stuffing your brothers heads with a lot of silly stories.” Boomed Mr Darling. Oh, but they aren’t.” Interrupted Eddie putting all their toys away. “I say they are! Captain wisely! Richie pirate!” Shouted Mr Darling.

”Richie pan, father.” Corrected Eddie. “Pan! Pirate! Poppycock!” Shouted Mr Darling. “Oh! no, father” gasped Eddie. “You don’t understand” cried Ben. “Absolute poppycock! And let me tell you this ridiculous..” shouted Mr darling walk-in over to the boys before Mrs Darling says “Now, George” “Now, George” mimicked Mr Darling.”Now George, well now George will have his say!” Yelled Mr Darling. “Please, dear” Mrs Darling tried to resolve the problem. “Sonia, the boy’s growing up. It high time he had a room of his own.” Barked Mr Darling “father!” “ George!” “What!” “No!” Gasped Eddie, Ben, bill and Mrs Darling. “ I mean it! Young man, this is your last night in the nursery. And that’s my last word on the matter...” stammered Mr Darling as he tripped over nana “oh! Ah!” Screamed George has nana tried to stop him from falling on the blocks before she falls making her run away from Mr Darling but she accidentally rolls a wagon at Mr Darling making him stand on it and move around the room until he falls grabbing a bit of the fabric from one of the dressers. objects fall onto his head “oh” the boys and Mrs darling swoon as Mr Darling expects them to come to him they instead go running to nana “poor nana” the cry. “Poor nana? This is the last straw! Out! Out, I say!” Screams Mr Darling. “No, father, no!” Ben wails, cuddling into nana. “Yes, there’ll be no more dogs for nursemaid sin this house!” Mr Darling shouts dragging nana away. Mrs darling picks Ben up. “Goodbye, nana” Ben cry’s waving at nana while nana waves back at him. 


End file.
